


Smooth Move

by SilverCowGirl



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Champagne, Dining at the Ritz, F/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCowGirl/pseuds/SilverCowGirl
Summary: This occurs just after the end of Troubled Blood.  There's probably been others similar, but I hope I've put a different spin on it.
Relationships: Charlotte Campbell Ross/Cormoran Strike, Charlotte Campbell Ross/Jago Ross, Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Smooth Move

Robin and Strike walked through the golden evening light toward the Ritz. Both were dressed smartly, he in a well-tailored suit and smelling subtly of a lavender aftershave, and Robin in a figure-hugging blue dress with the opal necklace her parents sent her as a 30th birthday present. The musky scent of Narciso wafted on the warm evening air as they walked, both feeling lighter than balloons. Strike lightly touched her lower back as he opened a door for her and Robin gave him a soft smile, murmuring, “Cheers.”

As they made their way to the bar area, they moved as though in a bubble, really almost unaware of those around them. They felt the atmosphere, but each was preoccupied with inner dialogue, until Robin shook herself mentally and determined to enjoy the moment. As the hostess pulled her seat out, she eyed the other guests and felt confident in her appearance. She realized she felt proud to be with the imposing and handsome figure of Cormoran. He really did give the impression that he could comfortably fit in the posh environment. He conferred easily with the wait staff, who quickly delivered their champagne. 

It was only a few minutes into their evening that Robin became aware of the presence of Charlotte and what she assumed was her husband, Jago Ross. Charlotte was looking rather pale in a short, form-fitting off white dress that had a plunging neckline and open back. Somehow, her dark hair appeared stark, her complexion pale, and her eyes with dark shadow and eyeliner were like two burned spots in her face. Robin glanced at her occasionally, surreptitiously noticing she looked positively gaunt, with cheekbones and collarbone just a little too much in evidence. She was musing inwardly, then startled when she realized the waiter was speaking with Cormoran, telling him there was a call for him on the house phone. He gave Robin a quizzical look, wondering aloud who would know he was at the Ritz right now, but he rose to follow the staff. 

As he headed off to Robin’s right, Charlotte, who had been in back of Cormoran and out of his sight, rose from her seat, murmuring something to Jago. She weaved quickly between the tables, arriving to sit across from Robin within seconds. “You look quite lovely this evening,” she began.

Robin remained silent, really rather frozen in place, so Charlotte continued, “I see Bluey is sparing no expense on you. You must be playing hard to get, m’dear.” 

With no response coming immediately from Robin, Charlotte smiled rather viciously, “Don’t ever forget, he will always love me best. And he will always come back to me…he always does.” 

It was her turn to startle by hearing Strike’s low rumble of “Bollocks!” just behind her. “I should have known it was you calling me away from m’date. I’ve told you we’re done by every means I can think of, Charlotte, but you’ve gone too far this time. Robin doesn’t deserve your tripe and lies.”

“Oh come now, Bluey,” Charlotte appeared to be enjoying herself, thriving on creating drama. “I know you better than anyone.” 

Strike’s face was darkening like a thunderstorm as he shook his head derisively. He was therefore shocked when he heard Robin finally begin to speak.

Clearing her throat, Robin spoke in a quiet tone, but with great emphasis. “I think you’re badly mistaken, since I happen to know my partner and best mate better than anyone. _You_ didn’t support him in pursuing his passion for investigation. _You_ haven’t been with him over the last five years to help him build his agency. You haven’t helped him through this last year when his aunt died. You are _married_ to someone else and have _two children_ with your husband. _You_ are a bloody liar. And _you can sod off!_ Now, either you leave or we leave, but y’re _not_ spoiling our celebration and y’re _not_ going to upset Cormoran more than you already have. _This is the end of it, right now.”_

Charlotte and Strike had frozen in their places, except for a gleam that was growing in Strike’s eyes as he watched Robin in action. She looked beautifully alive and healthy as compared with Charlotte. She reminded him of a mother lioness defending her family and he couldn’t really express how incredible it made him feel. He felt a flash of pride in his partner, but even more he came immediately to the realization that she did indeed know him like nobody else did. And she had just shown a ferocious defense of him the likes of which no one else had ever done. 

Charlotte rose from Strike’s chair and glared daggers at him, “You’ll be hearing from me,” she flung over her shoulder as she turned to leave them. 

Charlotte,” Strike called, waiting until she had turned to face him again. “My mobile number is being changed tomorrow and I’ve instructed our office manager to refuse any messages from you that come through the agency. Robin’s right in one, this is the end of it.” He realized Charlotte’s tears didn’t have any effect on him, except to feel a certain amount of commiseration for Jago, who would undoubtedly have to deal with her tantrums this evening. He turned away from her and sat down again. 

He was surprised once again when Robin calmly gave him a huge smile, saying in a teasing tone, “Well, having done with her is probably the best birthday gift I can think of!” 

He grinned, reached across the table to hold Robin’s hand, and said, “Well played, Ellacott! Cheers!” 


End file.
